


Pierce the Heavens

by Void_Punk



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: (I've wanted to use that tag FOREVER), (sorta) - Freeform, Aftercare, Alley Sex, Blow Jobs, Bro-y shenanigans, Cheunh Language (Star Wars), Come Sharing, Come as Lube, Consentacles, Dom/sub Play, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Masturbation, Play Fighting, Praise Kink, Roommate, Sleepy Cuddles, Subspace, Switching, Tentacle Dick, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 03:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Punk/pseuds/Void_Punk
Summary: Lieutenant Pierce has some mixed feelings about his Sithy friend. Luckily, he's a man of action. His friend, however, has different plans.





	Pierce the Heavens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Revakah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revakah/gifts).



> Okay, first off: This is my first porn fic. It's a total PWP. No plot here. Just me and my kinky ass dumping as many kinks onto these two characters as I feel I can for a first time fuck.
> 
> Second: I've been playing SWTOR with some of my friends on a Discord server as Darth Moxii Pop(My eventual drag name). Turns out one player has absolutely METICULOUSLY documented her character's playthrough. And yes, his name is Mitth'ermo'saffis, or Thermos for short. Apparently I made a comment I don't remember making about a Chiss named Thermos because cold Chiss and now we're here. Rev, you're great for rolling with a dumb joke. :D 
> 
> Also I don't see the name Thermos as a brand name anymore!
> 
> Third: Bioware, allow people to be gay outside of the expansions. You COWARDS.

The drinks were flowing steadily. Pierce liked to pride himself on his ability to pound down even the roughest of rotgut bathtub whiskey someone tried to pass off as Corellian. Thermos, so far, seemed to be the only one able to keep up with his voracious appetite for alcohol. The man didn’t even seem fazed, though he himself wasn’t feeling much more than a comfortable buzz either as he chugged his ale.

“How many have you had?” Thermos snorted around the rim of his mug. “Are you up to double digits yet?”

“Eight. Bartender swears this stuff comes from Alderaan but I call bullshit.” Pierce laughed. “Couldn’t be more watered down Nar Shaddaa swill if he tried. At least the price is right, but I’m sober and that’s bullshit.”

“Ready to head out? I don’t think we’re going to get much more out of this place.” Thermos set his mug down and pushed it away. “I’ve got some good shit back at the house.”

“Fine by me.”

Once they were out the door and heading for the speeder, Pierce shoulder checked Therm into the wall, pinning him down. Thermos grinned and slammed his forehead against Pierce’s, pushing his way out of the hold. A laugh escaped him as they grappled and wrestled for a time, perhaps a bit more tipsy than they both originally thought. They both loved to wrestle and spar despite their size difference, Thermos’ strength from Sith training often besting his own. Pierce eventually spied an alleyway and dragged the fake fighting there. Better a Black Ops commander not be seen making an ass of himself, he figured.

“That all you’ve got?” Thermos taunted gleefully, a slight purplish tinge to his cheeks. “C’mon, I can take more.”

“I’ll bet you can.” Pierce spun and, despite his size, nimbly grabbed Thermos’ arm and twisted it behind his back, shoving him up against the wall. “Your Sith instincts aren’t as sharp as they usually are, huh?”

He was trying to be gentle. As much as Thermos could take a beating, Pierce had strength he didn’t want to show off. Still, he felt his pants grow tight and his stomach twist as their bodies pressed together. Thermos always did like to show off his blue skin and now, closer than he’d ever been to him, he could feel how cool to the touch Thermos actually was. The contrast to his own flushed, heated skin felt amazing.

The more Thermos pushed back against him, the more he wanted to take him down to size…or to let himself lose.

_Sith hells._

“My lord.”

The title, almost reverent in its breathy tone, broke Thermos out of his reverie. Panting, he smiled kindly.

“Giving up that easily? Didn’t think that you were the type to surrender.” Thermos chided.

“I’m not and you know it.” If Pierce sounded petulant, he didn’t care to acknowledge it. “It’s just…uh…”

Pierce wasn’t the best with words. If he had been he wouldn’t have been known to be best in his class at marksmanship and demolitions at the academy. He preferred action, which is why instead of trying to suss out his feelings, something he loathed doing, he pressed up against Thermos’ backside to make his point. Thermos shifted underneath him and gasped.

“I didn’t know you liked men.” Thermos’ tone wasn’t so much surprise as coyness. “Color me surprised.”

“Don’t really make a show of it.” Pierce rumbled quietly.

Pierce felt a hand on his hip, cool skin burning like ice through his pants.

“Do you want to fuck me, Pierce?”

That question only made him groan and press forward, grinding against his ass. He realized that he’d never needed anything more in his life than to bury himself inside Thermos. Whether it was his own thought or that funny Sith thing Thermos did with his mind, he didn’t care.

“Go on, then.”

The permission was all Pierce needed. He pulled down the hem of Thermos’ shorts and grabbed a handful of ass. He noticed, upon sliding a finger between his cheeks and into his hole, that he was already well-lubed and stretched.

“Sith hells…” Pierce breathed. “Expecting to get laid tonight, huh?”

“Perhaps.” Thermos shot him a grin from over his shoulder. “Never hurts to be prepared.”

The mental image of Thermos with his legs spread wide as he fucked himself on his fingers suddenly came to Pierce’s mind. It wasn’t his own thought but it was enough to make him growl as his own pants only grew tighter. He didn’t need to do much preparation before sliding his finger out and unbuckling his belt. The vague thought of being caught by someone flashed through his mind, though it only served to cause another shock of warmth to pool in his belly.

“Come on, Pierce, you don’t need to worry about being seen.” Thermos teased. “Fuck me. Hard.”

As soon as Pierce unzipped his pants and freed his cock, he gave himself a few strokes and lined himself up with his hole, pushing in in one hard thrust with a nearly animalistic growl. The sound Thermos made, somewhere between a choked cry and a moan, only spurred him on as he set a punishing pace, one hand on Thermos’ hip and the other still pinning his arm against his back.

“Oh yes, that’s good!” Thermos gasped, the purple flush of his cheeks now tinging his ears. “Gods, you’re big…so good for me…”

He didn’t know why but the praise that stumbled from his lord’s lips made him all the more eager to fuck him well, angling just right to hit that spot he knew made even the most hardened of soldiers keen. He hoped he wouldn’t be hurting Thermos with how rough and fast his thrusts were, but the noises his lord made were anything but pained. When he tried to reach for Thermos’ cock, however, his hand was brushed away.

“Don’t…w-worry about me, I’ll be fine.” The words were breathy, yet steady.

“Don’t…wanna leave you hanging…” Pierce ground out as he ground against Thermos’ ass.

“We’ll have all the time i-in the world…when we get home-mmm!”

It didn’t take long for Pierce to get close. It had been far too long since he’d taken anyone to bed, years of duty and of war taking precedence. Hell, most nights he’d been too tired to even fuck his own hand if he even had the privacy for it in the first place. Thermos pulled away, however, and let his cock slip from out of his hole so that he could turn to face him. Even a head shorter, Pierce still felt the commanding presence his lord exuded as a cold hand wrapped around his cock, making him gasp. Thermos lowered himself to his knees and Pierce could only watch, enraptured, as a few strokes from that blue hand pulled his orgasm from him. He grunted as come spattered on his lord’s tongue and lips, normally perfect coif askew and eyes glowing brightly in the dim light, an absolutely beautiful sight he would remember any time he was alone.

“Hmm…”

Thermos licked away the come on his face. Pierce had barely recovered from his high when the taste of come graced his mouth as Thermos reached up to kiss him. He realized blearily that they hadn’t kissed this entire time but now he could taste himself and flushed pink when his own spend was given back to him, swallowing reflexively. His lord’s lips were soft, cool to the touch but not cold like his hands, and he could feel the twin scars when he ran his tongue over the bottom lip.

“You forget, my dear Pierce, that sex doesn’t need to be quick and dirty. Too many nights out at the bar or one night stands, I suspect.” Thermos whispered against his lips. “Let’s go home so I can show you how it’s really done.”

It would take time for him to harden again but that voice already made his cock twitch feebly in interest.

“…yes, my lord.”

=======

Thermos’ home was pretty sparse. Pierce looked around at the simple bedroom and realized it looked much like the rest of the house, very little of note. He’d have thought the man would have liked décor like he liked his exuberant clothing.

“I’m not on Nar Shaddaa often, so it makes no sense to decorate too, too much.” Thermos explained as he began to strip. “As long as I’ve got a bed, that’s all that matters. Figured we could get some privacy here rather than going back to the ship.”

And what a bed it was. Pierce was sure he’d never seen a bed so large and opulent outside of royal households before. If there was one thing that stood out in the home, the bed was it. Thermos sat down on the edge when he was down to his underwear, his legs spread wide. The bulge beneath the fabric was different, though Pierce couldn’t explain how.

“Come here. Kneel before me.”

Pierce could do nothing but obey. He was so glad they were both in civilian clothing now as his armor would have gotten in the way, kneeling between his lord’s legs. He gazed up at the kind face that smiled down at him.

“Now, have you done this before? Have you submitted like this to anyone else?”

Pierce shook his head only for his chin to be captured in a cold hand.

“Words, my dear.”

“N-No, my lord. Never wanted to, not before…not before you.” Pierce stuttered.

“Good. I always love showing new people the ropes.”

Thermos pet his head gently, as if soothing a spooked animal. If it had been anyone else, Pierce would have hated the patronizing touch. As it was, he leaned into the sensation and felt the hand slide to his cheek. He wondered vaguely if Thermos was being literal about the ropes, if his lord was into such things.

“Here’s how it’s going to go: I’m going to draw this out as long as possible. It’s just my way. You like things quick and rough but I prefer to take my time.” Thermos dragged his nails along his cheek. “And first, you’re going to use your mouth on me. I have no refractory period, so you don’t need to worry. I just want you to get familiar with me. Chiss are…endowed differently.”

Now that he was eye level with Thermos’ crotch, Pierce could tell that the bulge seemed to be…pulsing. Moving. Pierce had never let anything frighten him and the prospect of what hid beneath the thin fabric was no exception. He held few of the biases that his superiors and inferiors in the military possessed, though he certainly never thought he’d be fucking an alien either. He glanced upwards for a nod of permission before slowly pulling away his underwear to reveal a vertical slit that only writhed further at his exploratory fingers. Thermos guided his hand, letting him slide a few fingers in to lift upwards.

“By the stars…” Pierce breathed.

Six large, writhing tentacles snaked their way out of the slit. They were bright, glowing purple with stripes along the length, the largest of which could have easily been the girth of a large human cock. They all dripped glowing purple fluid, some kind of internal lubrication if Pierce had to guess.

His mouth went dry. He’d never seen anything like this outside of dirty holovids. This was the kind of thing that he’d only heard about in hushed, scandalized rumors. He didn’t have the slightest clue as to how he would pleasure his lord or what he would like. As if on cue, the largest tentacle pressed at his parted lips gently, as if seeking permission. Pierce let his jaw drop in muted bewilderment, allowing the tentacle into his mouth. It tasted much like a human would but with a sweetness he couldn’t pin down. A small sound escaped him as the tentacle filled his mouth further and further until his nose brushed against blue skin.

“Shhh…” Thermos soothed. “Breathe through your nose, that’s it, take it all.”

Eyes watering, Pierce did as his lord commanded. His lips were stretched wide around the girth and the other tentacles slithered along his cheeks, gentle and yet clearly rubbing themselves along his stubbled skin, seeking pleasure. When the tentacle started to thrust within his mouth, his eyes shot open. It was too much, too big, but he wouldn’t give in. He could do this. He worked his throat, trying to accommodate.

“Oh, you’re so good for me, Pierce.” Thermos sighed, holding his head in place. “Not many can take the whole thing.”

The praise sent a shiver down Pierce’s spine and he groaned around him. This was all so new…his head swam as his eyes shut, letting himself go. He trusted his lord, implicitly and wholly. He relaxed and let the tentacle fuck his mouth and throat as hard as it liked. The others rubbed and caressed his face, Thermos grinding his hips slowly.

“Oh, yes…you love this, don’t you, dear?” Thermos purred, his voice rough. “Out there you’re a commander, giving orders and taking the reins, but here you answer to me. You live to serve me.”

He was hard again, his cock straining against the fabric. Reaching down to cup himself in hand, Pierce felt his hands fly behind his back and be pinned there, no matter how much he struggled. With a glance upward, Pierce noted that Thermos was grinning. It must have been his Sith powers, then. He’d seen them used before but not like this. The thought made his cock twitch where it was still trapped.

“Show me how good your mouth can be and I’ll allow you to undress.”

The tentacle in his mouth stilled. Pierce nodded and began bobbing his head. He never did anything by halves, eagerly licking along the underside, though the reaction was more muted than a human’s would be. He pulled off to suck at the tapered tip, another two tentacles eager to find his mouth as well. Thermos let out a long moan and gripped his head harder, manicured nails digging into his skin. Pierce knew that Thermos hadn’t gotten off before so he must have been close now.

“Don’t stop being _perfect_ …” He keened. “Oh yes, _fuck_ yes, yes!”

The three tentacles spilled their come into Pierce’s mouth, sweet rather than the bitterness he expected. They filled his mouth with the glowing fluid and he swallowed it all dutifully. He felt the others spill onto his face, covering his skin in the sticky fluid. The tentacles pulsed, filling once more, all clamoring for his mouth as they sought wet heat. He gave each one attention until they spent their last drops and gazed up at Thermos, panting.

“Was my mouth good enough for you, my lord?” He asked, already husky voice further roughened by the treatment.

Thermos laughed and drew a finger through the mess on Pierce’s face. “Yes, my dear, it was better than good enough. You look absolutely divine. It’s a good color on you.”

“May I…” Pierce faltered, looking down at the floor. “May I remove my clothing, my lord?”

“For asking so politely, you may.”

Arms released from behind him, his fingers hastily reached for the clasps and zippers as he freed his now dripping cock. Precome soaked the fabric of both his pants and undergarments and he quickly disposed of those and his tunic. He returned to where he knelt quickly.

“Such a good boy…” Thermos cooed and patted his lap. “Come here.”

It was awkward, someone of his size sitting on Thermos’ lap, but Pierce managed it. Thermos’ cold hands gripped his ass, giving it a cursory squeeze.

“Goodness, you’ve never done this before and yet you’re so good at it.” He mused, running his hands over muscled thighs and up his abdomen. “You’ve never allowed yourself to give up your body to someone else like this. You’re so used to giving commands, not receiving them, yet you obey me so well.”

Pierce blushed, of all things. He felt his cheeks redden. Even with all the ways to gain favoritism in the military, he’d refused all of them. He wouldn’t suck a moff’s cock to raise through the ranks. Only hard work would suffice.

“No, my lord. I haven’t. I try my best for you.”

A shiver wracked him as Thermos’ mouth closed quickly around a hardened nipple. He bucked his hips as the cool mouth suckled hard at the nub, groaning low in his throat. A wet tongue laved at it, making him twitch.

“You make such a beautiful picture.” Thermos released his nipple and blew cool air onto it, giving the other the same attention. “You’re so responsive…”

Pierce barely managed to restrain his impatient whine. He would try his best to hold back, not knowing the punishment for failure and not wanting to find out. Though he knew Thermos would never be as cruel to him as he could be to others, he didn’t want to press the issue either. Thermos pressed a hand to his shoulder, guiding him up and off his lap so he could stand.

“Kneel on the bed on your knees, legs apart.”

Pierce rearranged himself, doing just that. His thighs weren’t unused to strenuous use so the position wasn’t uncomfortable and wouldn’t be for a long time. Thermos, being a head shorter, was now at a similar height to kiss him hard. It was rough, perhaps too much teeth involved, and yet Pierce almost felt drunk again with how much his lord was pleased with him. Cool hands wandered to his muscled thighs, squeezing them experimentally. Lips brushed Pierce’s cheek, then his earlobe.

“Touch yourself.”

The whispered order given had an eager edge to it and Pierce knew Thermos was aroused by the idea. The tentacles began to writhe once more from where they emerged, seeking friction. Pierce nodded and wrapped a big hand around himself. The contact was pleasant, though not as much as the tight coolness of his lord’s ass. He’d never fucked anyone that was _cold_ before. Before now he would have thought the concept distasteful. His hand pumped slowly as his other cupped his balls, gently massaging them. A low moan escaped his throat as Thermos’ lips trailed along his neck.

“Now…have you penetrated yourself before?”

Pierce nodded again, trying to concentrate. “Y-Yes…leave from duty meant I-I had the time and privacy…”

“What did you use?” Cool fingers wandered around to his ass, massaging the area around his hole gently. “Your fingers, a toy perhaps?”

“Fingers…Fingers f-first…” Pierce breathed heavily, his hand speeding up slightly. “Higher rank…got more money…bought myself something…”

Teeth bit down on his flesh, sucking hard. There would be a bruise there, Pierce knew, just high enough to show above his collar. The thought that everyone would know Thermos controlled him didn’t disturb him at all. It only made him jerk his hips into his hand faster.

“Did you ever ask girlfriends or your flings to use it on you?”

Pierce didn’t know why Thermos was asking all of these questions but the flush it brought to his cheeks was undeniable. He liked the questioning, as embarrassing as it was, as his cock twitched eagerly in his fist when he thought about it. He was getting close just from jerking himself off to _questions,_ for fuck’s sake…

“Y-Yeah…some did…one girl fucked me with one of those toys…oh fuck-”

“Stop.”

Pierce obeyed reluctantly, gripping his thighs tightly to avoid the urge to finish himself, the petulant whine he held back now no longer suppressed.

“Patience, my dear.” Thermos ran soothing hands along Pierce’s sides, kissing him gently this time. “That’s why I let you fuck me before, so that you weren’t as eager to come, but I see you’re simply easy to please. Such a good commander…always willing to listen to his superiors.”

Pierce now understood why he’d been ordered to kneel. His legs shook, need and effort exhausting him quicker than he normally would. His mind floated hazily, muzzy as if drunk but still clear with only one goal in mind, pleasing his lord. He’d never felt such a headspace before, so far away from his anxieties and thoughts. He liked it, though it was unnerving at the same time. Thermos seemed to notice this and pressed their foreheads together.

“Are you with me, dear?” He asked gently, glowing eyes searching his own. “Do you still enjoy this?”

“Fuck yes.” Pierce didn’t recognize his voice with how distant he sounded but Thermos seemed pleased. “Please, my lord…”

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Thermos asked, the words now twisted back onto him. “Do you want me to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to sit down for days?”

A litany of slurred curses and pleas left Pierce’s mouth until Thermos covered it with his own. He kissed back eagerly, hands gripping Thermos’ shoulders hard, until he felt a shove as he was pushed back onto the bed, his arms pulled up over his head and his legs pushed apart. Thermos had no hands on him and Pierce marveled at the control the Sith powers granted him. He noted that the come on his face hadn’t dried and wondered briefly how long Chiss come took to dry. Thermos hovering above him brought him out of his reverie.

“Just relax, dear.” He smiled, catching a bottle of lube that flew into his hand. “You’ve taken cocks before but this might be a bit different.”

Pierce could only nod as two cold fingers, slick with colder lube, slid into him slowly. He was trapped where he lay, thrusting his hips upwards and on the fingers that fucked him eagerly. This wasn’t like with the others, he noticed hazily. Thermos took his time opening him up, knowing just where to hit to make him let out a strangled moan. His fingers were _divine,_ slender enough to slide a third in with ease but still thick enough to fill him. When a fourth entered him, there was a burn that didn’t last long but he’d never stretched himself that far. All the while, Thermos cooed praise and gentle soothing words that made his cock twitch and leak precome onto his stomach.

“Shh…gonna take so much, gonna be so good for me, right?” Thermos soothed.

The fingers left him and Pierce bit his lip, wriggling in his phantom restraints. He couldn’t hold on much longer, he had to come or he would surely go insane. Thermos slid up the length of his body and cupped his bearded chin in his hand. When Pierce’s cock brushed against his slit he thrust up greedily, feeling the tentacles reach and rub against his cock. Only Thermos’ hand on his hip stilled his actions.

“You need to breathe for this.” Thermos’ tone was gentle, yet firm. “I’m going to start slow for you to adjust but I won’t be able to control them for long. Do you understand?”

Pierce didn’t know what he meant but nodded anyway. He would take anything if it meant he could be filled again.

“Words, my dear. I know they’re difficult but you can do it.”

“Y-Yes…yes, m-my lord…” Pierce gasped.

“Good.”

Pierce watched as his lord settled between his thighs. Lifting them onto his shoulders, he could see the tentacles shift and writhe as one of them entered him slowly. The moan Thermos let out went straight to his cock, feeling the orgasm that was about to hit fade instantly. He didn’t know if the Sith were supposed to use their powers this way but he didn’t care much. A frustrated groan escaped Pierce’s lips as the pace set was maddeningly slow. His hands flexed where they were trapped and he linked his ankles so his thighs tightened around Thermos’ shoulders. Unlike those he’d slept with before, Thermos didn’t have to thrust much, the tentacles doing all the work for him. That meant those glowing eyes were on him, watching him and his every reaction, a smile on his face.

“So tight, my dear…” The words were rough with desire, the purple flush to Thermos’ cheeks making him look gorgeous. “I’d have thought you’d be new to this…”

“P-Please…” Pierce stuttered, his voice low. “M-May I touch you?”

Thermos regarded him for a moment and then nodded.

“Only me. Not yourself.”

The restraints around his hands disappeared and Pierce pulled Thermos down close to him. He felt that phantom force buck his hips up, nearly folding him in half so that Thermos could reach his neck, littering his skin with marks that surely wouldn’t fade for days. The tentacle moved faster and he could feel the others greedily pressing at his cheeks, rubbing themselves on his skin once more. This time, though, they were much more insistent and Thermos’ breathy sighs and moans were muffled in his neck. As the pace grew quicker, Thermos began to tremble. Pierce was too far gone to notice until the smooth voice practically dripped with need and barely restrained frustration.

“Breathe, dear…this may hurt.”

Pierce could only obey as Thermos pulled out and the tentacles retreated. A moment later, Pierce felt a new, unfamiliar sensation as something ridged and _thicker_ entered him in a rushed, single thrust. A startled cry escaped him as gentle hands soothed his sides and cool lips kissed his sweat-slick forehead.

It _hurt._

The tentacles, now coiled together in a spiral, began thrusting hard. Pierce’s breath caught in his throat as he tried to relax and heed his lord’s words. Through his haze he thought that the thickest part at the base had to be the size of his fist at the very least. He’d never even thought anyone _could_ take something that large and yet here he was. After a few thrusts, however, the pain began to lessen. Either that or he simply became used to it. Pleasure began to override the pain as the tentacles writhed inside of him, pressing against his prostate and making him keen. He tried to hold back the sounds that escaped him but failed. His thick fingers dug at Thermos’ back, surely leaving marks and seeking some kind of traction. Pierce was covered in sweat from how long and hard they’d been going at it. Something told him Thermos could keep him like this for hours if he so chose. The thought nearly pushed him to the edge as much as it terrified him.

“You’re taking me so well, dear…so tight and _warm_ …”

Thermos hadn’t stopped praising him the whole time. He’d slipped into the Chiss language several times, Basic and Cheunh intermixed in a beautiful way. He’d only heard the language a handful of times, knew he wasn’t meant to hear it, yet Thermos didn’t seem to mind. The tentacles only sped up and Thermos’ voice had grown desperate and greedy, higher-pitched moans punctuating his words.

“Vah're ch'eo…gods, I’m getting close, I want to fill you so badly…make you mine…”

“F-Fill me…” Pierce’s voice was weak, yet still held a note of stubborn determination. He was no meek holovid model, after all. “Fill me, m-my lord.”

As Thermos came inside him with a possessive growl, the tentacles filled and stretched Pierce farther than he’d gone before. A strangled yelp escaped him as he hazily felt come fill him from all six tentacles, more than he ever thought possible, followed by the smaller pulses that followed. Pierce felt his body grow uncomfortably cold from within as the tentacles slowly pulled out. His cheeks grew redder as he felt the come slowly drip out of him, Thermos’ glowing eyes watching him carefully as he calmed down from his high. He must have been quite a sight. His body trembled from head to toe, his cock leaking against his stomach. His balls were drawn up tight, he dripped come and his face was covered in it, and every muscle in his body was tense with need and pain alike.

“Bazehn, you’re beautiful.” He smiled, chest still heaving.

“Please…” Pierce rasped.

“Shhh…I know what you need.”

Fingers trailed over his hole, swiping up some of the come, and wrapped around his cock. Pierce groaned, fisting the sheets between his fingers as he thrust up into the cool tightness.

“You’ve been so good for me, so patient…come for me, ch’eo vir.”

The words were barely out of Thermos’ mouth before Pierce came hard all over his lord’s hand with a low cry, hips stuttering and hands balled into fists beside him. If he ripped the sheets, then neither acknowledged it. He saw stars and then he knew nothing for a time, lost to the pleasurable space Thermos had brought him to.

When his awareness came back slightly, Thermos was snuggled up to his side, petting his head gently.

“Hey.” Thermos kept his voice quiet. “Are you with me again?”

“Nnnnh.”

Well that was weird. It was like he was floating and he had some ability to form words again but they just wouldn’t happen. Thermos chuckled and kissed his cheek.

“It’s alright. That happens sometimes, it’s completely normal.”

Thermos sat up and when he moved back, he helped Pierce sit up slightly. Pain kept him mostly down, however, so a glass of water was pressed gingerly to his lips as Thermos’ other hand helped support his back.

“Drink slowly.”

The command was not like the ones he gave before. Pierce drank the water eagerly yet as slowly as he could manage, realizing just how thirsty he was. When the glass was empty, Thermos set it aside and simply curled back up with him. Pierce didn’t want to do anything else, so tired and in pain, so he curled up around Thermos and wrapped his arms around his smaller form. He knew he’d be feeling this for days and the prospect seemed less negative than he thought it’d be.

“We have nowhere to be until tomorrow.” Thermos’ voice soothed. “Let’s just relax.”

“Wh…” Pierce tried, willing his mind to clear the fog it had gotten into. “That…that was…”

“Amazing? Not what you expected?” Thermos’ kind smile turned into a cheeky grin.

“G…Good.” He settled on, unable to coherently form any other thought.

Pierce smiled as Thermos bust out into laughter, cuddling him closer. For whatever reason, he didn’t think he was a cuddler until now. Now all he wanted to do was hold Thermos in his arms and never let him go.

“I can always get new sheets, don’t worry.” Thermos tucked his head underneath Pierce’s chin. “The holes in them are the least of the damage.”

“Mm…don’t…know if I’ll be uh…” Pierce really tried to focus on getting a complete sentence out. “Able to walk by…by tomorrow.”

“I’ve got kolto back on the ship.” Thermos ran a comforting hand up and down Pierce’s bicep. “Do you need it right now?”

“Nah.” Pierce replied quickly, finding short sentences best. “Had worse than this. It can wait. Wanna cuddle you more.”

They would have to talk about things later, certainly, but for now Pierce was happy to simply enjoy the moment, kissing Thermos’ forehead sweetly.

======

Prowling for snacks wasn’t hard in Thermos’ home. Many others had owned it before he did, so there were plenty of residual morsels Moxii could pilfer. It wasn’t as if she wasn’t welcome. She owned a key to the door, after all, and she had ways of getting in anyway. Slipping inside, she made her way through the mostly empty space. It was a waste of credits to own a home and not put anything in it, she figured, but Thermos was a weird friend indeed and it made for finding her snacks easier. She scored a faint snack in one empty room, found nothing in another. They would come and go, of course, so she wasn’t too picky, but it seemed many rooms were empty that night.

When she came to Thermos’ bedroom, she heard telltale moans and muffled speech, bedsprings squeaking and the slap of flesh she _really_ wished she didn’t have to hear. It wasn’t uncommon. She knew Thermos had flirted with or gone to bed with half the galaxy at this point. She couldn’t judge, she had done the same and had probably been with more _interesting_ beings than he had. In that regard, she had one up on Thermos.

She simply turned off her auricular implants, continued her search, and left a datapadd by the front door as she left that read:

_Invest in soundproofing. You’re loud and it scares the ghosts off. I’m hungry._

_-M_


End file.
